bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Hollows
This is a list of named Hollows in order of appearance. Fishbone D * Japanese voice: Yutaka Aoyama * English voice: Michael Sorich * Debut (Manga): Volume 1, Chapter 1 * Debut (Anime): Episode 1 is the Hollow that attacks the Kurosaki Clinic on the night when Ichigo Kurosaki first meets Rukia Kuchiki. He is a humanoid Hollow with several fish-themed features. He is purified by Ichigo, who had just become a Shinigami. Hexapodus * Japanese voice: Takehito Koyasu * English voice: Grant George * Debut (Manga): Volume 1, Chapter 2 * Debut (Anime): Episode 2 is a weak, spider-like Hollow that tries to eat a ghost child while Ichigo and Rukia Kuchiki watch. It is purified by Ichigo. Acidwire * Japanese voice: Yuji Ueda * English voice: Liam O'Brien * Debut (Manga): Volume 1, Chapter 3 * Debut (Anime): Episode 2 is the snake-like Hollow form of Orihime Inoue's brother, Sora Inoue. He regains his reason and personality after having his mask partially shattered in combat and purifies himself with Ichigo's Zanpakutō. He has a humanoid upper body with a snake-like lower body. He gets his name from his ability to spit acid. Shrieker * Japanese voice: Hisao Egawa * English voice: John DeMita * Debut (Manga): [Parakeet, Goodnite My Sista#009. Monster and a Transfer [Struck Down|Volume 2, Chapter 9]] * Debut (Anime): Episode 4 is a frog-type Hollow with retractable bat wings on its arms. Shrieker attacks Yasutora Sado after he obtains a cockatiel possessed by the spirit of a dead child named Yūichi Shibata. Upon being killed by Ichigo, he is sent to Hell for sins he committed as a living Human. Grand Fisher * Japanese voice: Chafūrin * English voice: Paul St. Peter * Debut (Manga): Volume 3, Chapter 18 * Debut (Anime): Episode 2 is a Hollow that had evaded Shinigami for 54 years and is responsible for the death of Ichigo's mother, Masaki Kurosaki. He uses a lure that grows from the top of his head to capture souls. In the manga, he prefers to eat children; in the anime, however, womens' souls are his favorite to devour. The Demi-Hollow * Japanese voice: Susumu Chiba * English voice: Wally Wingert * Debut (Manga): Volume 4, Chapter 28 * Debut (Anime): Episode 10 The first appeared as a that was chained to an abandoned Karakura Town hospital. Don Kanonji accidentally transforms him into a Hollow by removing his Chain of Fate. His Hollow form resembles a frog, and it had the ability to spit a sticky liquid. Ichigo Kurosaki managed to kill the Hollow and clean up Don Kanonji's mistake. Bulbous G * Japanese voice: Hisao Egawa * English voice: John DeMita * Debut (Manga): Volume 5, Chapter 38 * Debut (Anime): Episode 12 ,Bleach Official Character Book Souls, page 69 is an oversized, melee-style Hollow whose mask resembles a guardian lion. Bulbous G is defeated by Sado after he awakens his latent powers while trying to protect Karin Kurosaki. Numb Chandelier * Japanese voice: Yōko Soumi * English voice: Barbara Goodson * Debut (Manga): Volume 5, Chapter 40 * Debut (Anime): Episode 13 Bleach Official Character Book Souls, page 71 is a female, octopus-like Hollow who dislikes fighting, preferring to float in the air out of reach. She attacks by firing seed-like projectiles at Humans, co-opting their bodies and using them as fodder. She can also fire the seeds like missiles. Numb Chandelier is defeated by Orihime Inoue after she awakens her latent powers while trying to protect Tatsuki Arisawa. Metastacia * Japanese voice: Hōchū Ōtsuka * English voice: Kyle Hebert * Debut (Manga): Volume 16, Chapter 134 * Debut (Anime): Episode 49 Metastacia is an unusual Hollow that has the power to merge with Shinigami. He uses this power to infiltrate groups of Shinigami and kill them off one by one. He merged with Kaien Shiba when the latter tried to kill him for killing his wife Miyako Shiba, but he was killed by Rukia Kuchiki and later eaten by Espada Aaroniero Arruruerie. Bawabawa * Japanese voice: Daisuke Matsuoka * English voice: Phineas Willow * Debut (Manga): Volume 28, Chapter 245 * Debut (Anime): Episode 145 Bawabawa is an eel-like Hollow who is also a pet to Nel Tu and her Hollow "brothers". He provides quick and easy transport through Hueco Mundo's large "desert". Right before entering Las Noches, Nel and her brothers leave him behind, since he feeds on the desert sand and wouldn't live long in Las Noches. Runuganga * Japanese voice: Taketora * English voice: Lex Lang * Debut (Manga): Volume 28, Chapter 246 * Debut (Anime): Episode 146 Runuganga is a giant Hollow made of sand whose head resembles a sand castle. His only weaknesses are water and ice, which Rukia exploits in order to stop him. Guardian of the Forest of Menos * Japanese voice: Masuo Amada * English voice: David Vincent * Debut (Anime): Episode 147 The Guardian of the Forest of Menos is an anime-only Adjuchas-class Hollow who resides in the Forest of Menos. He is a powerful Hollow and assumes leadership over the other Hollows who reside in the forest. He is killed by the combined efforts of Ashido Kanō and Rukia Kuchiki. Zonzain * Japanese voice: Hiroki Yasumoto * Debut (Manga): Volume 29; Chapter extras * Debut (Anime): Episode 213 Zonzain is a "large sized Hollow" that resembles the cross between a worm and a sunflower. His face and complete look is rather plain in comparison to most Hollows and he bears a strong resemblance to a childish drawing. Ayon * Debut (Manga): Volume 39, Chapter 335 * Debut (Anime): Episode 224 * Japanese voice: Joji Nakata Ayon is a Chimera-like being created by the Quimera Parca ability, made from Apache, Mila-Rose and Sun-Sun's left arms. Fūrā * Debut (Manga): Volume 20, Chapter 178 * Debut (Anime): Episode 62 This Hollow is an enormous Hollow with a single eye and nails made of Gillian masks. It is first seen escorting Sōsuke Aizen, Gin Ichimaru, and Kaname Tōsen from Soul Society to Hueco Mundo and is later seen alongside Wonderweiss Margera when he arrives to assist in the battle at Fake Karakura Town. Its breath is said to have the scent of death. After the Vizard kill all the Gillians, Mashiro Kuna decides to fight the Hollow herself and attacks it with her "Mashiro Kick". Gagamel * Debut (Manga): Volume 43, Chapter 371 (mention only) One of Baraggan's many subordinate Hollows under his command when he was King of Hueco Mundo. This Hollow tried to kill Aizen at the gates of the palace, but was instantly killed by Tōsen. Battikaroa * Debut (Anime): Episode 267 * Japanese voice: Hiroshi Shirokuma Battikaroa is a giant Hollow made of sand who attacks Renji Abarai and Yasutora Sado inside Las Noches and is killed by Renji's Bankai. See also * List of Arrancar References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Hollow Hollow